Love Demon
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Sam is having weird feelings for Dean that might not be entirely his own... But in the meantime while the Winchester brothers figure out what's going on, hilarity and some interesting situations ensue.


_"Sam." Dean's husky whisper came through the darkness. Sam drifted closer to consciousness. He could feel Dean wrapped protectively around him, a comforting warmth compared to the chill of their air conditioned motel room._

_Dean began to trace the shell of Sam's ear with his fingertips, sending light shocks of heat down his brother's spine._

_"Did I hurt you?" Dean breathed before nipping Sam's neck._

_"Mmm, No." Sam replied._

_"Good. Let's go another round." Dean said, making Sam chuckle. Same old horny Dean._

"Sam." _Something was different about the way he said it this time. It was more jerkish and annoying._

"Sam. Wake the fuck up!" Something collided with his skull, waking him up.

"What the hell, Dean?" He asked, wiping some stray drool off his chin and looking around. They were in the Impala, going seventy down a back road in Iowa. Dean was giving him a look.

"You were giggling in your sleep." Dean's WTF look didn't change.

"Was not."

"Bitch, you totally were."

"Doesn't mean you have to be a jee-yerk about it." Sam stretched a little and yawned, shifting slightly so that Dean wouldn't see the slight effect the Dream had on him. Then he noticed the leather bound book on his lap, conveniently covering his problem.

"Did you throw a bible at me?"

"Maybe."

"Dude, not cool." Sam said. "You could give me brain damage."

"You've already got brain damage." Dean threw back. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Where are we?" He asked, reaching over for his stone-cold cup of coffee in the cup holder.

"Middle of fucking nowhere." Dean replied.

"Great." Sam huffed, putting the coffee back. "Pull over, I have to take a leak."

Dean complied, pulling the Impala as far off to the side of the tiny road as he could then turning off the ignition so he could get out and stretch. Sam stalked off a little ways so he could have some privacy.

What the hell was with that dream? He didn't like his brother like that. Sure, they were close... But not in a multiple-rounds-of-sex way. That was just too weird to even think about.

After he'd taken care of business, Sam did some calisthenics to loosen his muscles. Sometimes he just didn't fit in the Impala and it cramped his back like nothing else.

"You want me to work on your back when we find a place?" Dean asked, noticing Sam stretching.

"That'd be nice." Sam replied. His stomach lurched as the content of his dream came back to him. Maybe having Dean touch him wasn't such a good idea...

* * *

_"If you're going to ride my ass, at least have the decency to pull my hair." Dean smirked, looking over his shoulder at Sam. _

_Sam moaned, rocking his hips against Dean's round ass. He just looked so... tasty -_

Sam woke with such a start that he flew forwards into the dashboard.

Tasty? Where the HELL had that come from?

"Hey."

Sam jumped at Dean's voice. Dean's eyebrows rose.

"You feeling okay, Sammy?" He asked.

"Yeah. Fine." Sam barked, attempting to calm down. What the hell was going on?

"We're coming in to a town soon..." Dean said, still looking at him weirdly.

"Good." Sam replied.

The Impala rolled into the lot of a seedy motel a few minutes later. Sam sat rigidly in the car while Dean went in to pay.

What was with these dreams? They were freaking him out. Him and Dean didn't do... things together. They didn't sleep in the same bed, share anything, or even remotely like each other most of the time.

_But that could change..._ A nagging little voice in the back of his head said.

"NO. NO NO NO NO NO!" Sam yelled, slamming his hands repeatedly on the dashboard.

Dean's weirded out face appeared in the open driver window. Sam froze.

"Cristo." Dean said. Sam stared.

"Just checking." Dean said, getting in and tossing him a key card.

_Just one touch won't hurt..._

They pulled up to the room. Sam practically threw himself out of the Impala.

"Uh, Sam?" Dean followed his brother in, eyeing his collapsed form on the farthest bed.

"Go away." Sam groaned into his pillow.

"Okay then. I guess Mister paranoid grumpy-pants isn't getting any rubs from me." Dean said, rolling onto his bed.

Sam groaned inwardly. Why did that turn him on? WHY?

"Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Have you... been feeling weird lately?"

"What kind of weird?" Dean rolled over to look at him.

"I dunno. Like having weird thoughts?"

Dean's brow furrowed. "Do you mean like how you were moaning my name in the car today? 'Cause that's pretty weird."

"I was not. moaning. your name." Sam growled.

"And what exactly in your dream was _tasty_?" Dean continued.

The bedside bible soared across the room and bounced off Dean's forehead with a resounding THWACK.


End file.
